Fan Club
by Aussie73
Summary: Sam makes a very interesting discovery about Jack. Set anytime after S8.


_Set any time after Season 8. Jack could be teaching at the Academy (AU) or just a visitor – completely up to you!_

* * *

**USAF Academy:**

"God, he's just so hot!" a young woman sighed dreamily.

"I suppose he is – for his age," another cadet replied doubtfully.

"You suppose?" The first cadet swung round to her companion. "Have you looked at him – I mean properly?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Sarah, the guy's such a babe!"

Samantha Carter pricked up her ears, smiling slightly at the girlish chatter, and wondering how long it had been since she'd last 'dished' about guys.

The first cadet sighed again. "Tall, built, those cheekbones, and those chocolate-brown eyes."

The third cadet giggled. "Don't forget that sexy silver hair – always sticking up. Don't you just want to run your fingers through it?"

"Fingers, lips, nipples," the first cadet cackled. "He's way too old for me, but I totally want Jack O'Neill's babies."

* * *

**Later that day:**

Sam lay sprawled under her husband, quivering from the force of her climax. He'd practically pounced on her two hours earlier when she'd entered his Academy quarters, and they'd been making love pretty much without pause since that time.

Her thighs ached, her nipples were hard red nubs, and her body was marked in some very … interesting … places with whisker burn.

She quivered again. Never let it be said that Jack O'Neill didn't put 100 percent of himself into an endeavor!

The man rested his head happily on one of her breasts, stroking her body soothingly, bringing it down from its post-orgasmic bliss, and she slid her fingers through his messy hair.

She smiled to herself, remembering what the young cadets had been discussing so earnestly earlier that day. "Jack?"

He grunted.

She tugged at his hair, gaining a groan for her efforts. He lifted his head and skewered her with those chocolate-browns. "Wha …?" he grumbled.

"Did you know you have quite the little fan club here?" she asked.

He squinted at her – the damn man refused to admit that he needed glasses. "Huh?"

"Oh yes." Sam smirked. "Little girly cadets giggling about your eyes, your cheekbones, your hair."

A blush crawled up those delicious cheekbones and he wriggled. "You're evil, Carter," he complained. "I'll never be able to look at any of those kids without wondering … Ah, Christ!"

Sam giggled again – pretty soon after they'd gotten together, she'd learned that one of the quickest ways to embarrass him was to comment on his looks. He just didn't see it, referring to himself as a beat-up old soldier, a warhorse, an old fart, ad infinitum.

He skewered her again with those orbs. "Shut up, woman," he growled.

Then his lips descended to her still-throbbing core, where it became extremely busy.

Blissful uncounted minutes later, the man managed to free himself and slithered back up her chest to present her with one of his biggest shit-eating grins. "That's the best way of shutting you up, Carter!" he teased.

* * *

**The next day:**

"He's married, you know," the blonde cadet informed her co-admirers glumly.

"Like we had any chance with him, anyway!" the redhead said. "Doesn't stop us from admiring the … ah … scenery, though."

Sam smiled to herself, then sat down with a slight groan for her aching thighs. The man had kept her very busy last night, teasing, tormenting and titillating. She couldn't get enough of him, but now her body was reminding her that she wasn't in her 20s anymore.

"Oh! There he is!" Blondie giggled. She and her friends stood up, presenting their best smiles – and best outthrust chests – to Sam's favorite silver-haired General. "Good morning, General," they chorused.

"Cadets," Jack returned, then smiled at Sam. "Hi, Sam; you ready to go?" he asked.

Sam got back up, clamping down quickly on the groan that accompanied her tortured thighs. "Ready whenever you are."

And wasn't that the truth?

It appeared that Jack got her meaning, for his eyes darkened with promise. He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck with his soft lips. "Save some of that energy for later," he advised her.

And as the heart-broken cadets filed away, he took Sam's lips in a breath-taking kiss. "You know something, Carter?"

Sam gaped at him. "Wh … what?" she managed.

"You can be president of my fan club any day!"

The man strolled off, no doubt wearing one of his biggest smug grins to date. And he had a lot of them.

Sam giggled. "Jackass," she mumbled.

God, she adored him!


End file.
